Nobody's Sweet Heart
by somberships
Summary: It's the 1930's and the Vargas brothers are trying to make it big as vaudevillians, but a murder stops them in their tracks to fame and they end up getting tangled between bank robbers, mobsters, and the police. AU Spamano & GerIta
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, hello everyone! I know I have another fic going that I've yet to update. If you're following that one, don't worry, I do plan to update it soon. I had a great idea for this story though and wanted to get it out really bad, so here I am. c: I'm really excited for this one.**

**Anyways, this story is set in the 1930's. Because of the time period I'm setting this in, the story may be a bit inaccurate because I'm fairly positive homosexuality and cross dressing wasn't favored back then, but I'm just gonna go with it for the sake of having fun with this. Then again, there will be murders and bank robbing, which wasn't exactly favored either, so I guess it can work in a weird way?**

** I decided to do this story in third person instead of first person like my other fic. Hopefully it's alright. Any reviews or just kind words would be nice! ****Alanzo is obviously an OC, just because I couldn't see Lovino killing any other characters other than Ludwig, but I didn't want that so tada.~ OC was the best option. I'm going to attempt smut later in the story for my first time. I'm crossing my fingers it'll come out alright. Yep, onto the story. Thank you to whoever reads and please excuse any typos or mistakes I may have made.**

**Note: Feliciano may seem out of character. I already know this and this is honestly just how I want to write him. He'll be more in character in later chapters, I promise. c: Also, Antonio will be introduced next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The night was still young, music crawling through the bedroom as pants and giggles could be heard beneath it. Soft black hair draped down over a young man's forehead, a nice feature to accompany his toned and sweaty body as it laid over a slightly smaller figure. "You truly are genuine from the rest, Feliciano." he spoke softly into the smaller boy's ear, warm breaths tracing his lobe as Feliciano shivered beneath him. Feliciano could only smile in return before pushing himself up slightly so their lips could meet in a some what aggressive kiss. The dark haired male kissed him back, nibbling roughly at Feliciano's lip before breaking away with a pant. "Look doll, you may be different from the rest, but you're never going to make it. I have shit to do and as much as I'd like to stick around for another round, you're just not worth it." He pushed himself up from Feliciano and looked away and he scrambled the room for his clothes.<p>

At first, Feliciano thought it was a joke. He had to be joking, right? "Alanzo, d-don't mess around with me." The dark haired male pulled on his pants then froze as he looked over to Feliciano, who was sitting on the bed with a troubled look plastered on his features. "You're a good fuck, kid. That's about all you've got going for ya." He smirked before turning back to his shirt to pull it on and button it up. "What do you mean? Weren't you going to introduce Lovino and I to that friend of yours?" Feliciano only heard a grunt of a reply, which pushed him to stand up and rush over to Alanzo. "Al, c'mon. You promised me, don't take back what you said-" Feliciano was cut off as he was shoved away. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing as he tripped on one of the floor boards and fell back into the dresser. Before he could catch himself, he hit the floor, pain shooting through his head from hitting the ground.

Alanzo only laughed at the pathetic sight he saw before him. "You expect to make it big, yet you can't even keep your balance. You're a pathetic loser, and that's all you'll ever be, Feli." Tears welled up in his eyes and his lips parted as if he were about to spew out something in his defense, but he stopped as his attention shifted to the bathroom door as Lovino rushed out.

Lovino's eyes were narrow, scowl present on his face as usual, his body and hair dripping wet from just being in the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. "What the fuck is going on out here?" Lovino's eyes remained narrow as he stared at Alanzo before his saw his brother in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, his eyes widening as his brother became better in view. "Feli.." he squeaked out as he rushed over to his brother's aid, one hand holding his towel around his waist as the other reached out to help his brother up. Lovino's eyes searched his brother's nearly nude body for any signs that that bastard Alanzo might have hurt him beyond just a simple shove.

Alanzo just shook his head and sighed as he pulled on his coat and then turned towards the door. "Look Lovino. You're both good kids, but you're just not cut out for it. I'm done screwing around with your brother and wasting my time around this place." Alanzo spoke calmly, as if he were talking to children, which only seemed to make Lovino's blood boil even more.

Lovino couldn't believe this guy. First, the bastard hand the courage to try and lay a finger on his brother. Lovino wasn't terribly fond of the relationship, but his brother seemed to be happy, so he let it pass. Then, he thinks he can just hurt his brother and then up and leave? Not to mention, he lied. Alanzo lied about the whole thing from the start, just to get a taste of his little italian brother.

Tears ran down Feliciano's cheeks as his heart started to race with anger. "Y-you.. you lied... He lied to me." Feliciano's voice was hardly louder than a whisper, hissing out those words as he came to the realization that he had just been used as a piece of meat for pure pleasure. "You fucking liar!" He yelled this time, which shocked Lovino. He had never seen his brother this upset, this hurt, or this loud.

Alanzo huffed under his breath, obviously ready to get the hell out of the small apartment. He turned and started for the door.

"Oh no you don't, mother fucker." Lovino mumbled as he let go of his brother. Seeing his brother so upset made him snap, made his blood boil to the point where he didn't really know what he was doing anymore. All he did know, was that he hated that bastard Alanzo. He knew he should have gotten rid of him to begin with. He should have kept his brother away from that lying asshole. No one would hurt his brother without paying. Which is why Lovino reached to the dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. He slipped his hand inside, pushing past the clothes and grabbing ahold of a dark handle.

Feliciano gasped as he watched Lovino, his hands reaching out to stop his brother from doing the unthinkable. "Lovino, don't!" It was too late. Lovino cocked the gun in his hand then pulled the trigger before his own mind could even process what he was doing. Not that he cared, to be honest. Lovino was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if he needed to, as you could see here. Though, he didn't necessarily need to kill Alanzo. Lovino was known to act on impulses, though.

Both Lovino and Feliciano would commonly act on impulse, without really thinking about the consequences. Both boys were vaudevillian dancers, trying to climb their way to the top with each show. If they needed to, improve and impulses came in handy while dancing. The two weren't well known, at least not yet, but they thought they might have gotten a break once they met Alanzo. Of course, they were wrong. The surprising part of it all, was that they really could dance. They were twin brothers, petite bodies that could pass them as females, dancing and singing suggestively, almost better than most females could do it. They had an upper hand, other than the fact that they were indeed two boys.

None of that mattered now, at least not for the time being. Alanzo's body was on the apartment floor, blood leaking out from his chest all over the floorboards. "Feliciano, go get ready. We have a show in an hour." Lovino sat the gun on the dresser, then dropped his towel and pulled out his clothing to put on. Feliciano just watched his brother, not sure about what to do with the situation. "Feli, I said go shower, dammit... Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Lovino grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and gently guided him to the bathroom. "It'll be okay." Lovino spoke softly before letting go of his brother and moving back to the dresser.

Within time, Lovino was dressed in his dancing attire, though a black coat hung over his body to hide it all. Feliciano was still in the shower, which gave Lovino time to clean up the mess he had made all over the carpet. "Fucking piece of shit." He mumbled as he pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket. He put it between his lips then brought a match to the end, sucking as he lit the stick. He inhaled it slowly as he eyed Alanzo's body, then swiftly hurried over to the phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear before dialing a familiar number of a certain friend of his. When a voice sounded on the other end, Lovino sighed. "I know this is out of the blue, but I have a favor to ask you." Lovino said, his voice coming out a little more stressed than he had hoped. "Lovino? Is something going on?" Lovino groaned in annoyance as he took another drag of his cigarette. He flicked it as he blew the smoke out before returning his attention back to the phone. "Look Gil, I need your help. I'll explain later. Just grab a few of your friends and get over here within the next ten minutes." The man on the other end agreed and hung up, leaving Lovino thankful he had at least a few people he could trust in the city. Next he dialed another familiar number, but this one belonged to someone he knew he could always trust. This number was his grandfather's. "Lovino, what an unexpected call. How are my dear grandson's doing?" Lovino couldn't help but smile, his grandfather's voice sounding husky, calm, and rather comforting. The fact that his father was a respected capodecina was also rather comforting. "Nonno, I need your help. I shot a man, killed him." Lovino choked out, on the verge of crying. He wasn't scared because he killed a man, no, but he was terrified of prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited this story already. I really, really, really appreciate it.**

**Pfft, yes, this update was really quick. I'm really enjoying writing this out, so yeah. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading along so far. c:**

* * *

><p>Before Lovino knew it, the small apartment was full of people. Feliciano was standing next to him, wrapped around his arm like a lost child. His grandfather stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden door as his eyes lingered among the three other men standing in the apartment. Those three men were known rather well through the city, though Romulus had only met two of them. The two he met both had light hair, one longer than the other and pulled back. They always had devilish grins painted on their faces, which Romulus didn't exactly favor. The third man, he hadn't met before, but he had heard of the young man. "Lovino, why did you call them here?" Romulus spoke, not letting his gaze budge from the three men. Lovino crossed his arms as he huffed, taking a quick glance at the lighter blonde. "Because I was going to have Gilbert help me clean up the mess. I wasn't expecting you to come running over, too." Gilbert smirked as he took a step towards Alanzo's body, nudging the arm lightly with his foot. "We can take care of him, but that doesn't mean the police aren't already on their way here. These walls are paper thin, someone must have heard the shot and panicked."<p>

Lovino looked away, staring at the floorboards as he felt Feliciano tighten his grip around his arm. "I don't want you to go to jail." Feliciano whispered, his eyes starting to tear up. Lovino stayed quiet, waiting for his grandfather to give him some kind of direction as to how to handle the situation. Romulus was at a lose at what to do, though. He could bring his grandson into hiding to keep him away from the police, but he knew Lovino wouldn't be fond of the idea. Romulus wasn't as high in the mafia as he'd like to think, so pulling strings with the police could take a while since he wasn't exactly the head man in charge. It would take a little more than convincing to get his boss to lend him a hand.

The three men, who Romulus wasn't exactly fond of, were already moving towards the body to dispose of it. "We'll take care of this. Just go do what you need to do, alright?" The third man spoke, who went by Antonio, as he looked up and down the two Vargas brothers, knowing exactly what they were off to do. Oh, how he'd love to see those two boys crawl across the stage. As if reading his mind, Gilbert spoke up next. "Maybe we'll stop by once we're done here if we have time." Romulus shifted irritably as he heard those words come out of Gilbert's mouth. "Stay away from them, Beilschmidt. Don't give me more of a reason to shut your lights out." The three boys who stood before Romulus were already problem enough without them chasing after his grandsons. They were the infamous trio that were hiding in the shadows and running from the police, robbing banks on their free time. They weren't with the mafia at all, but they certainly held a threat to the mob's business.

Lovino looked up when he heard Antonio's voice, his own eyes scanning over the well built man. He wore a nice suit that accompanied his bright green eyes rather nicely. Oh, but like hell Lovino was admiring them. Hell no, he'd never do such a thing. Lovino grinned as Feliciano started to pull him towards the door to leave. "Whatever." Unlike his grandfather, Lovino didn't really have a clue who these men were. Gilbert was a long time friend, someone he met at a bar, but other than that, he didn't know of their dirty deeds. He only liked talking to him while he was lonely, but he couldn't care less about what the man did for a living. He hardly payed attention to the bustle of talk in the newspaper, much less bothered to put two and two together to realize he befriended one of the most wanted men in Chicago.

Before the two could make it to the door, Francis, the other blonde haired man, spoke up. "What did the poor guy do, anyways?" Lovino stopped and stared up at Francis, his eyes narrowing as he spoke, grin still lingering on his lips. "The bastard had it coming. Besides, it doesn't sit well with me when people treat my brother like a sex toy." With that, the brothers left the apartment, leaving Romulus and the other three men to take care of the mess.

It didn't take long for the trio to get rid of the body. Romulus left quickly to go speak with his own boss, leaving the three to go do as planned and try to catch a live preview of what the italian boys pursued as a career. To say the three were curious to see them in action was an understatement.

When they arrived to the small building, they went inside and pushed through the crowd of people. Smoke filled the air, the room dark and dimly lit. Music played in the background of muffled conversations, voices singing over it all. Blue lights pointed towards the stage, two figures already dancing around for the half interested audience. The three stopped at a comfortable distance, watching the two figures move on the stage. Gilbert and Francis watched for pure pleasure, only interested in the revealing clothes and suggestive movements of both boys. Antonio, on the other hand, paid close attention to Lovino. His eyes stayed glued to the boy, not even noticing that Feliciano was on the stage as well. All he cared to see was Lovino. Something about the fiery italian caught his eye, but Antonio couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was.

Antonio stayed focus on Lovino, slowly blocking out the rest of the crowd around him as he became mesmerized by Lovino. The way he moved with the music, his body twisting, bending, and turning to the beats so easily was a sight to see. Antonio could only wonder why the boys weren't as popular as they'd hope to be one day. Not to mention, that voice, that perfect pitch along with the adorable pronunciation of each word that came out from those spicy lips. Something about the italian had Antonio wanting more. He wanted to know about every part of Lovino, every curve of his body, ever tick that made him mad, every sweet spot that made his legs weak from pleasure, every thought that went through that adorable little head of his. Lovino would be his.

Before the show was over, Antonio was ripped from his day dream as he felt Francis nudging his arm. "Toni, we need to get out of here. The cops are here." Gilbert glanced over to the door of the joint before looking back to Antonio and Francis. "We're, for once, not the ones they're after and I, for one, would rather get out of here now because we do become the targets." Antonio glared at Gilbert as if it was his fault the police were here in the first place. He kept his mouth shut though, no protests escaping his lips as he pushed through his two friends to leave the building, both following closely behind him. They left casually, acting as if they knew nothing of the situation.

Once the Vargas finished their show, the lights went dim and the exited the stage together. Lovino led the way back stage, Feliciano nearly stepping on his heels at how close he was following behind. "We'll go stay at Nonno's for now." Lovino muttered under his breath as he grabbed a bag full of his things, Feliciano gathering his own in a separate bag. Once they were both ready, they exchanged a could words with a few different people, smiles stamped on their faces, before exiting the building through the back door. Though, Lovino stopped and shock at what he saw. "Stop right there, both of you. You're under arrest." Two cops stood in front of him, blocking the way for the brothers to leave. Lovino's jaw dropped, gaping at the two police officers standing in front of him. He looked like a deer in head lights. Feliciano panicked, looking at his brother through the corner of his eye. He waited, hoping his brother would defend himself. Instead, he stayed silent, which meant Feliciano had to try and speak up. "W-what for? I d-don't understand what we did?" Feliciano stuttered out, becoming more and more nervous as the cops came closer towards them.

The police men soon had the two in hand cuffs, neither of them fighting to get away. Lovino was still quiet as Feliciano pleaded to the men, telling them everything was a mistake and they had it all wrong. The police weren't budging, though. Gilbert's prediction was right. Someone heard the gun shot at the apartment and called the cops, only to find a blood soaked floor and a gun, but no body to be found. "One of you fired that gun, and we're going to figure out which one of you did it. Unless you'd both like to play dumb and sit in the block together, you're choice." As the two men pushed the brothers towards the vehicle, Lovino finally spoke up. "It was me. Feliciano had nothing to do with it, let him go. I did it all on my free will, he's innocent. Please, j-just let him go, dammit!" Lovino pleaded out his cries as he leaned towards his brother as if he'd magically break free to save Feliciano from this horrible mess he'd gotten them into.

The two officers looked at each other, trying to decide if it were the truth or not. Feliciano broke out into sobs, calling for his brother as one police man held him back while the other pushed Lovino into the car. Once Lovino was locked into one of the cars, the police man took the cuffs off Feliciano and stepped away to walk back to his own vehicle. "You're free to go, kid." Lovino stared out the window at his brother, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks as the car slowly drove off. Feliciano just stood there, sobbing and clutching at his shirt for comfort, hoping he'd wake up from this horrible dream and it'd all be a lie. It had to be a lie, his brother couldn't be locked up in jail. He just couldn't! What would he do without Lovino? Feliciano felt lost.

After letting himself cry for a good while, Feliciano finally walked out from behind the building. He couldn't stay there all night and cry, hell, it was getting late. Really late. He dragged his feet to the corner of the street, stopping and waiting for his chance to walk to the other side. He stood there silently while staring at the ground, his cheeks pink and his eyes red and swollen from crying. He brought one hand up to his face, gently rubbing away wet tears from his eyes before letting his hand drop back down to his side. He continued to stare at the ground, his eyes wondering from the side walk to the road and back and forth, not sure which was better to look at. He picked the road as a tire came into view, his eyes fixed on the rims and studying the way it fit the wheel.

Startled, Feliciano looked up as he heard a voice speaking to him. "Looks like you're in a bit of trouble." Feliciano's eyes met with an emerald stare. Antonio was the one talking to him from inside the car, he was one of the men from earlier. "Y-yeah." Feliciano's voice was weak and scratchy, his throat dry and soar. Antonio smirked, which left Feliciano a bit confused. "Get in. We can help." Feliciano just stared at him, still confused on why the hell these guys were even talking to him still. What were they going to do to help other than piss of his grandfather? When the backdoor of the black car opened, Feliciano's stare shifted to the open door. "Get in." Antonio repeated, which made Feliciano glance back at Antonio once more before hesitantly taking a step towards the back door. When he climbed inside, he was met with Gilbert in the back seat with him, Francis in the driver's seat, and Antonio in the passenger's seat. "Are you guys really going to help Lovino and I? What can you even do?" Feliciano felt a mix of emotion between confused and stupid as he spoke his question, only because it was followed be joined laughter from the three other men in the car. "Feli, you're running with the big boys now. What can't we do?" Feliciano just bit his lip as set back into the seat, deciding it would be best to keep quiet until the three were ready to tell him what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. ~ Any reviews would be nice. Hopefully you all like the story so far. Thanks to everyone who is reading along. I really appreciate it. c: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days passed by as Feliciano learned about the trio's plan. There were more to them, two other men, but only the trio were in on this. Feliciano's skin crawled at the idea, but he wasn't about to stand up to the infamous group to try and stop them. Antonio was their guidance and brains, the rest just following along for the thrill of the prize. Antonio wanted to get Lovino out and nothing was going to stop him, not even Feliciano's pleading. It's not that Feliciano didn't want his brother out, no, but something in his gut told him that none of this would end well.<p>

The day arrived for their plan to take action, Lovino hearing hints and small details about it in letters from Gilbert. Lovino felt the same as Feliciano, a little uneasy at what was planned to happen, though he knew he couldn't stop it without risking more lives. So Lovino just sat back quietly in the black and white stripped suit, working away with the other inmates in silence. Since he arrived in the prison, he learned quickly to keep his eyes to himself and his mouth shut. The guards were rude and obnoxious, but nothing compared to Alonzo. Lovino just clenched his teeth at the thought of that smug bastard. Taking revenge was well worth this whole mess in Lovino's eyes, in a selfish kind of way. Lovino just sighed, not necessarily wanting to think about the situation anymore, dreading what was about to happen as each minute dragged by. This was all his fault anyways.

Meanwhile, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were driving down the road, leaving Feliciano with his grandfather. They wore long black coats around their built bodies with suits hiding underneath, along with a few other things. Beneath antonio's suit coat was a cross draw shoulder holster, yielding two pistols beneath his arms. Gilbert and Francis both had a pistol of their own, tucked under the waist band to their pants.

The car ride was silent for the most part, other than a few words spoken by Francis going over the plan once more so he knew they were all on the same page. Antonio didn't even acknowledge his friend, his gaze staring out the window as they approached the prison. Francis stopped the car at a good distance, then glanced at Antonio before looking back to Gilbert. Gilbert didn't notice Francis' stare, being too busy fiddling with something in the back of the car. He picked up two machine guns, handing one to Antonio. They both hid them beneath the giant black coats before stepping out. Francis stayed put, being the driver of the get away car. He watched as his friends got out of the car, Antonio holding his hands together as if they were handcuffed. Gilbert pushed his friend forward, Antonio fumbling forward as they made their way to the prison building.

Lovino sat quietly, his heart beginning to race as the time seemed to race by all too quickly. He wasn't sure when exactly Antonio would show up, but Gilbert said it would be that day. It was mid-day by now, just past noon. How much longer would they be?

Antonio was shoved into the prison, Gilbert right behind him. "Who do we have here?" The two were greeted by two officers, both lazily sitting around and reading. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Gilbert said, one of the officers standing up as Gilbert continued to speak. "Caught the son of a bitch violating his parole." The officer raised his eyebrow as he stepped forward. He over looked Antonio, an annoyed look engulfing the spaniard's face. He wasn't in the mood for games, but he had to play along just a little bit longer.

The officer turned around to face his partner, which was Antonio's cue to react. The spaniard lifted his arms and drew out the machine gun, Gilbert doing the same. They both moved, one to each of the officers. Gilbert rushed over to the officer who had been silent the whole time, moving the gun in his hands up so the butt would strike the man in the head. Antonio swiftly grabbed onto the standing officer, his hand grabbing at the back of his coat while pushing him up against the wall, gun pointed at the man's head. "Open the door." Antonio commanded. The officer fumbled around for his keys, finally finding them to do as Antonio said.

Once the door was unlocked, Antonio pulled the man with him, Gilbert staying behind to keep watch. Antonio lead the man inside further inside of the prison. He snatched the officer's keys from him before stopping at the entrance to the work area, pushing the door open.

Lovino sighed, eyeing a few other prisoners. He wasn't going to be the only one getting free, and he was sure of it. He knew Gilbert most likely told a few other inmates what would be happening, so they were more than willing to help to get their chance at freedom. Lovino could tell exactly which one's were in on it, their body language different from before. They watched the guards and stared at the doors, waiting for the notorious trio to bust in.

Suddenly, Lovino felt his body panic as sounds of yelling reached his ears, followed by inmates running rampant. Those same inmates he had been studying all day. That meant only one thing, which made Lovino suddenly feel sick to his stomach. If he made it through this day alive, he'd be more than thankful towards Antonio.

Speaking of the spaniard, Lovino's eyes fluttered around, searching for the tall man. His eyes caught sight of the chocolate colored hair, and there stood Antonio. Lovino stared at him, watching as the man shouted orders and yelled at the guards, some of the inmates following Antonio's example and doing the same. They pushed the guards around, taking their weapons and pushing them to the ground. If only Lovino could do the same, but the italian was stuck in fear and panic. His legs wouldn't move.

Antonio scanned the room and rushed around, stopping once he spotted Lovino. The rough expression on his face remained, a diabolical look behind those emerald eyes. Lovino gawked at him, strangely intrigued by the criminal. He looked so different from before, that stupid grin absent from his face and his voice hitched to a stern tone. Lovino wasn't sure what to think of it.

Suddenly, Lovino felt a strong arm grab onto him and pull him to his feet. Lovino stumbled up, but didn't have much time to grasp the situation as Antonio started pulling him along through the hallways and out to where Gilbert waited. By now, the prison alarm was ringing loudly, which sent Lovino's head into more confusion. He wasn't used to this and honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do. He let Antonio lead the way, his eyes meeting Gilbert's before the three of them pushed through the prison doors and out into the daylight. A few other inmates followed behind, running out the door as well towards the black far Francis was waiting in.

Lovino's heart pumped into his throat as he started to hear gun shots, one after another. They were loud and consistent, almost as if he were right between a gun fight. As he looked around, Lovino came to the conclusion that his hunch was right and he was, indeed, in the middle of a gun fight. Prison guards aimed down at them from above the building, shooting at the bunch. A few guards came running out of the doors as well, aiming towards them. The only feeling Lovino could process at that moment was pure fear.

Antonio just kept his grip on the younger italian, pulling him along to the car as Antonio turned back, fire the machine gun towards the guards. Lovino's eyes looked wide at the gun, amazed at what exactly was happening before him. This couldn't be real life, he had to be dreaming. Only, he knew he wasn't as he heard a loud cry. Lovino jerked his head in the opposite direction, panic pulsing through his body as he saw one of the other inmates shot, bleeding, and dead on the ground.

Luckily, he was nearly safe as he realized they had reached the car. Antonio opened the passenger door, pushing Lovino inside as he stood on the side of the car, gun shooting back at the guards still. Gilbert hurriedly climbed into the back along with a few other inmates. Francis quickly pulled away, speeding off.

Once they were safely out of reach from the prison, Antonio swung back into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Lovino stared wide eyed at him, scooting to the side to give Antonio room to sit. Antonio's mouth curled into a grin as his eyes met Lovino, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Hey, Lovi." Lovino's fists clenched as the spaniard spoke. "W-What the hell was that all about?" Lovino yelled as he leaned into Antonio, one of his fists grabbing onto Antonio's collar and yanking him closer. "Are you fucking insane!" Antonio just laughed again, his eyes glancing at Francis as if it were all a prank. "Maybe, but does it really matter baby doll? I got your sorry ass out of that place. You could be a little more grateful." Antonio said, his smile still present, but more in the form of a smirk now. "Grateful that you nearly got me killed?" Lovino claimed, holding back the urge to punch Antonio. "A-And don't fucking call me baby doll, who the fuck do you think you are?" Antonio only shook his head, leaving Lovino furious. "Let me out of this fucking car!" Lovino turned to Francis, waiting for an answer. The blonde man only smiled at him. Lovino huffed, then jerked his eyes back to Antonio as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Let the fuck go of me, bastard." Lovino snapped, but Antonio ignored the wiggling italian. The spaniard grabbed Lovino's wrist roughly and pulled it, causing Lovino to move closer to Antonio, their chests now pressing against each other. Lovino stopped squirming as his breaths quickened in fear, his face nearly touching Antonio's. He was too close for comfort, which made Lovino stop fussing. He was scared. "P-Please, just t-take me back to my brother." Lovino quietly pleaded, not wanting to answer the spaniard. Antonio just hummed as he leaned his head forward, his cheek brushing against Lovino's as his lips whispered into Lovino's ear. "I'll gladly take you to your brother, but on one condition. Be with me, baby." Lovino couldn't think of anything to say, so he just remained still, shivers jolting down his spine from Antonio's words.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, Lovino pulling away and quietly sitting in Antonio's lap. Lovino had to admit, the man was charming. He saved him, though he also put his life in danger, but he was okay in the end so that didn't really matter. Antonio knew the right words to say and how to say them. He had looks that could charm the dress off of any woman, or in Lovino's case, any man. Despite all of these things, Lovino knew to stay away from Antonio. Gilbert explained in the letters what exactly the group did for a living, which was bank robbing. Lovino knew full and well that the gang couldn't keep their act up forever and eventually the justice system would catch up to them. Lovino didn't want to end up with a broken heart by being left behind or betrayed. Not to mention, what would he do if the spaniard ever got canned? Though Antonio's offer was tempting, he'd never give him what he wanted. It just wasn't worth the risk.


	4. UPDATE  Not Chapter 4!

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I basically dropped off the face of the earth and neglected updating this. I've been very stressed in my personal life and many things have been happening that are requiring my attention.

But, I've stopped by to say thank you for all the favorites and reviews and what not! I will begin to update this again soon. Again, I'm sorry I've neglected this account. Between personal life and roleplaying, I just have no had time to even think about my fics ahaha.

Stay tuned and thank you so much for everyone who is still reading the story and waiting patiently. I appreciate it so much and I love everyone of you. Expect the next chapter within the next week and possibly a new pirate based fic within the next month


End file.
